ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Driven To Success
Driven To Success was ICW's fifth pay-per-view event, and their first with one roster. It was main evented by the epic 10 man tag team falls count anywhere Iron Man match, with the ICW Undisputed Champion LG Millard, AJ Scally, Steve Williams, the ICW Cruiserweight Champion Sledgehammer and Big Jimmy facing Evan Fallen Angel, Darnez FC, Reeves, D-Boy and Grockadoc. Other matches included Eric Matthews taking on Kenta, Sean South against Commando, Dr Tre versing Tripp and Purest in a match with Modern Messiah. The set featured a road design as the ramp, with the stage punctated by golden curtains and 'Driven To Success' written in gold writing below the titantron. ---- Background Evan Fallen Angel wanted revenge after losing the World Title TLC match to LG Millard at March Mayhem, and requested the FCA 10 man tag team Iron Man match, which was accepted by Millard. They each then found 4 partners to go into battle with. Other rivalries built due to the merged roster, causing unrest, and new matches between stars formerly on different brands. ---- Results Match 1: Sean South defeated Commando (12:46) *South pinned Commando after hitting him with his hurling stick. Match 2: Purest defeated Modern Messiah (9:28) * Purest made Messiah submit to the sharpshooter. Match 3: Eric Matthews defeated Kenta (13:52) * Matthews pinned Kenta with the HLR (belly to back inverted mat slam). Match 4: Tripp defeated Dr Tre (17:32) * Tripp pinned Tre after a Nightmare spear * After the decision, Tre low-blowed Tripp and attacked him with a chair. Match 5, Main Event: LG Millard, Sledgehammer, Steve Williams, AJ Scally and Big Jimmy went to a 6-6 tie in a Falls Count Anywhere 10 man tag team one hour Iron Man match with Evan Fallen Angel, Reeves, Darnez FC, Grockadoc and D-Boy.(60:00) * Reeves pinned Sledgehammer after hitting him with a barbed wire baseball bat (26:34)(0-1) * Darnez pinned Scally after a neckbreaker on the floor (35:16)(0-2) * Grockadoc pinned Scally after a chokeslam onto the crowd barrier (41:57)(0-3) * Jimmy pinned D-Boy after a brainbuster on the steel ramp (46:41)(1-3) * Sledgehammer made Grockadoc submit with a chain-assisted camel clutch (50:09)(2-3) * Williams pinned Darnez after F-5ing him into the 'Driven To Success' writing on the set (52:17)(3-3) * Evan pinned Williams after superkicking a street sign into his face (54:38)(3-4) * D-Boy pinned Millard after hitting him with a steel pipe (55:16)(3-5) * Evan pinned Scally after a DDT through a table (56:27)(3-6) * Scally pinned Reeves after Jimmy gave him an Olympic Slam onto a wooden board (57:49)(4-6) * Sledgehammer pinned Grockadoc after an Industrial Accident off the stage onto electrical equipment (58:43)(5-6) * Millard pinned Evan after hitting Evan's own finisher, the Flying High (swanton bomb) off the set on him after Jimmy T-bone suplexed Evan off the other side of the stage onto electrical equipment (59:57)(6-6) *After the match, the fans chanted 'Five more minutes' and 'Sudden Death', but then ICW Owner Desperado announced a rematch, in a 10 man Hellimination Cage Match for the next pay-per-view, Gang Warz. Category:Pay-per-views